IBC 13 Continues to Dominates National TV Ratings in August
September 3, 2014 Robi Domingo (The Million Second Quiz), Joe D'Mango (Love Notes), Sam Concepcion (SM Little Stars 2014), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar), Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar (Express Balita), Drew Arellano (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?), Janella Salvador (Janella: A Teen Princess), AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man), Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) The privatization of government television networks afloat, IBC-13 which is also known as the famous tagline Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, the country’s third largest and leading sequestered multimedia conglomerate giant network, remained strong in August 2014 as it once again topped the ratings game. More Filipinos from both urban and rural homes tuned in to its programs with an average total day audience share of 30%, or eight points higher than ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 35%, according to data from Kantar Media. IBC-13 was still sequestered by government during the the administration of the late Corazon Aquino. It is under the Coloma's office, along with RPN-9 and PTV-4 television networks. IBC and RPN still in privatized and needs to beef up its building, its offices and facilities. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings datasupplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. The Presidential Communications Operation Office (PCOO) presents its budget to the Senate. Palace Communications Secretary Herminio Coloma tells senators that President Aquino wants the government to keep the TV network, and that is PTV-4, RPN-9 and IBC-13. Coloma said PTV-4 will become the competitive government TV network along with IBC-13 and RPN-9 are the number 3 slots, which is undergoing changes in its programming to be able to earn revenues, net profit and earnings of income. This was credited to RPN-9 and IBC-13’s strong primetime programs. IBC-13 posted solid ratings across key regions, based on Kantar Media/TNS ratings. IBC-13 also remained uncontested in its primetime block (6PM-12MN) with an average audience share of 29%, or 15 points ahead of ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 34%. IBC-13’s newest primetime block sensation Kapinoy Primetime also continues its winning streak in other key territories. In Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), it recorded an average audience share of 28%, while it attained 14% in the Visayas and 18% in Mindanao. ABS-CBN garnered with 52%, 63% and 62% as well, and GMA, on the other hand, garnered only 34%, 25%, and 24% respectively for the said time block. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Kantar Media’s data also showed that twenty out of the top 25 regular airing programs in August were produced by IBC-13’s strength in its primetime programs in nationwide ratings. Once again, 10 out of the Top 25 shows came from IBC-13, 12 came from ABS-CBN and 3 came from GMA-7. The action star AJ Muhlach's newest light action superhero series Voltron Man emerged as the most watched program in the country for the month of August with an average national TV rating of 35.8%. Last August 11, the action-superhero series took the number 1 will gained a monster viewership of 38.8%, or thrice that of ABS-CBN's Ikaw Lamang which earned an average rating of 28.1% and GMA's My Destiny got a rating of 15.2% consistently made it ranked to the daily Top 30 primetime programs nationwide. Janella' Salvador's light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess now grabbed the second place and noted an average national TV rating of 32.9%. It posted on August 11 with a rating of 21.8%, compared to its rival Hawak Kamay which got 26.1% and Niño got only16.5%. Other IBC programs that joined the top 25 list were Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (30.7%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (29.4%), Express Balita (27.4%), SM Little Stars 2014 (27.1%), Born to be a Superstar (25.8%), Love Notes (25.1%), The Million Second Quiz (24.1%) and Dingdong n' Lani (23.0%) also fared well with its star-studded primetime shows. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. Source: Kantar Media